Missing
by blu-babe
Summary: Songfic! HieiXBotan! song: Missing by Evanescence. Sorry for OOCness, but I think you'll like this story! It's cute, only rated M because of two paragraphs! Please read!


HaHA! Hello! I'm ba-ack! I'll get up to working on updates for my other stories, promise! But this just came to me and oh it's so cute!...but also graphic.

Rated M for rape...

Pairing HIEIxBOTAN!

Please review! It's like 15-18 pages, I hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

**EVANESCENCE LYRICS  
"Missing"  
**

"It was in the pitch of night," The woman began, "that I left my home." Her eyes reflected the light of the candles in the confession booth. All the minister could make out was her shimmering eyes, and the glowing tears running down her face.

**Please, please forgive me,**

"I have sinned. I ran away from home. I have a place to go…I can't stay here too long, I don't want my friends or lover to worry." She lifted no hand to wipe away the tears. "Can your heavenly father forgive my mother and my father?" She shifted her face so she could see minister through the grating that divided them.

**But I won't be home again.**

He frowned at the girl and nodded, "Of course the heavenly father will forgive all if they repent it. What horrible thing could they have done that you would ask for them to be forgiven?" She sighed and lowered her gaze for just a moment; "They raised a monster." When she lifted her head again, he could see her whole face. It was stark white and her eyes were pink. Her blue hair glowed brightly in the dark, and from beneath her pink lips shone two ivory fangs.

**Maybe someday you'll look up,**

He gasped and pressed himself against the far wall of the booth. "You're a vampire!" She nodded and more tears fell down her face. "They made me this way. My mother and father. When I was born I was too weak to survive and they found someone who could save me." She took a deep breath and continued, "I never knew what I was until I turned seventeen. I never knew that my medicine was blood, nor did I know that I had no reflection, for they never let me see a mirror."

**And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
**

"I think they didn't know I left the house more then once. I met these boys…they were drinking in the park I'd often look at through my window. One asked me if I wanted a beer when he saw me. I told him I didn't know what beer was, and he gave me one telling me to just 'try it'."

**"Isn't something missing?"  
**

_Flash back_

_The blue haired girl accepted the drink and tasted a bit of it. Surprisingly enough it tasted really good. She smiled at the boy and held out her hand, "My name is Botan Fuyiaga." The boy grinned and shook her hand, "My name is Hiei Jaganashi. There's Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama." He said, pointing to each of his friends. She smiled at them and gave a small bow. Yusuke jumped up from the bench he'd been sitting on and slung an arm around her shoulder, "How come we've never seen you at school before? You're not one of those smarty-pants people from the West Side of town are you?"_

_She stifled a giggle and shook her head at his antics, "Nope. I live around here. Just across the street actually. My parent's won't let me go to school…they said it's improper for a young lady-puts ideas and notions into your mind-makes you too passionate." When she saw their incredulous looks she tilted her head to the left, "What? Do you have girls at your school?" They all nodded and she became more confused._

_"Half our school is girls. They're opinionated and loud, but that's a good thing or so I'm told." Yusuke said as he pulled her towards the bench to sit down. She sat in-between him and Kuwabara, and took a sip of her beer. "My mother said that it's not right for girls to be schooled. She says we're supposed to be proper and bear our husband's sons who will be strong and healthy. She also doesn't like me to talk to boys; 'It's improper! You'll never find a husband on your own, your father will find the one he wants.'." She imitated her mother's voice and wagged her finger at the air as she quoted the things she'd heard only too often._

_The boys stared at her in amazement. People still thought like that in this day and age? "I didn't know anyone still acted like that." "So, Botan, have you got a husband yet then?" She looked at Kurama, and shook her head, "Oh no…father doesn't want me to marry. He says I'm not worthy of a man's attention." She said the whole thing like it was not an insult to her. She didn't know any better. "How could he say that? You're hot." She gave Kuwabara a confused look and asked, "I'm hot? I don't feel hot…perhaps I have a fever?" She pressed her hand to her forehead, trying to guess the temperature._

_Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara started laughing at her, and didn't stop until she started to pout, "What? Does hot not mean warm anymore?" Hiei smirked at her and crouched in front of her so he was eye level with her, "Hot means beautiful, sexy, good looking. It's a compliment, not a comment, Botan." She gasped and blushed deeply, "Surely I'm not that pretty…mother won't even let me have a mirror to fix my hair in the morning. She says I haven't earned the privilege." Again the boys were amazed. Her parent's sounded horrible, and yet she speaks about them all the time._

_She shifted in her seat as if deciding if she should tell them what else her mother has told her, she felt like she could really trust them. "She say's I'm a monster, and I might die if I were to look at myself." Yusuke frowned at Botan, "I hate to break it to you, but you're parents are just so abusive. Do they hit you? Rape you? Anything like that?" He felt as though he should protect her, and he could tell his friends felt the same. "I thought discipline was allowed? Father hits me when I'm bad…I don't know what rape is, but I'm sure they'd never use that as discipline." She was truly naïve to the ways of the world. Parents aren't supposed to strike their children anymore, there's a law against that._

_"Botan!" The sudden shout from across the park caught everyone's attention, and Botan stiffened where she sat. "Oh no…mother's not going to be happy…she doesn't approve of talking to boys!" She jumped up and started panicking, trying to decide if she should go to her angry mother or hide. "BOTAN GET AWAY FROM THOSE PUNK BOYS RIGHT NOW!" She turned and bowed to the boys, "I'm sorry! I must go!" She handed the beer back to Hiei and ran towards her house._

_They watched her go in amazement, how could someone who is abused so much run to their parent's so quickly?_

_When she reached her house she bowed to her mother, apologizing profusely, "I'm so sorry mother…the door was open and I saw them as I walked by it. I'm sorry I disobeyed you!" She winced and waited for her mother to shout at her, but she didn't. She calmly replied while glaring at the boys across the street, "Don't do it again Botan." Her mother pulled her inside and slammed the door shut._

_From her bedroom window, Botan watched the boys continue to drink in the park, and looking up to the stars for a moment she prayed to see them again soon._

_End flash back_

**You won't cry for my absence, I know –**

The minister listened to her story, and as he did, he moved back to his seat. At first he'd been afraid she might attack him, but she seemed to just want help. "Those four boys told me lots of things, and I began to question what my parents had said to me for years. And my wish came true, I did see the boys again."

**You forgot me long ago.  
**

The minister was amazed at this girl; she was spilling her heart to him, but why? "Well, would you like to tell me more, my child?" He asked in a fatherly way, and he heard her giggle a little, even though tears continued their way down her face. "If you really want to listen…not many religious people will sit near me long enough to hear the first part. But you, you're different. I like you." She smiled sadly at him and took a deep breath.

**Am I that unimportant...?  
**

_Second flash back_

_It had only been a total of three days since she'd met the boys in the park. She had been unable to figure out what the word 'punk' meant, and it was bothering her greatly, she hoped dearly it wasn't an insult to the nice boys. She would have asked her mother, but both her mother and father had been avoiding her, and she hadn't been able to leave her room in three days._

_The sun was setting, casting green shadows onto her walls; she was sitting in her room, on her bed, reading a book from the thirties. She turned the page in her novel and her door slammed open with great force, revealing her father and mother. She quickly snapped the book shut and stood up stiffly, "Mother? Father? Is something the matter?" Her father nodded and her mother smirked. "We have decided it is time for you to be punished for leaving the house."_

_Her shoulders tensed and she prepared to be struck, but the blow never came. Instead her father walked towards her and tossed her to the bed roughly. "This, Botan," Her mother said with an almost sinister glint Botan had never seen before, "is for your own good. It will teach you to behave. I believe your friends might have told you all about it." She watched her mother leave the room, closing the door and locking it behind her. Her father smirked at her and ripped off her dress._

_She tried to cover her body with her arms, but he grabbed them and handcuffed them to her bedpost. She was really scared now; this was a new punishment. He handcuffed her feet to another post and took off his own clothes. She looked away immediately, blushing because he was not dressed. She closed her eyes when she felt his body come down on top of her own, and started to cry as he crashed his lips onto her mouth and squeezed her body roughly with his large hands._

_She cried out when he ripped off her underwear and shoved his fingers inside of her. It hurt so much, and she could feel blood dripping onto her bed as he hammered his fingers into her repeatedly. She almost cried from relief when his hand disappeared, but had no time to do so because his horrible fingers were replaced with something much bigger and longer._

_She cried out in pain every time that he slammed himself into her poor abused body. She could feel even more blood dripping onto her bed as his movements became more rough and quick. Suddenly he stopped and she could feel something ejecting into her body. He stood up and dressed himself, leaving without bothering to undo the handcuffs, leaving her to shiver and cry in the cold of the early night._

_Eventually she managed to pull her hands and feet free from the handcuffs and she scrambled around to put on some clothing. She had just pulled on a nightgown when she looked out the window and saw the boys. Without so much as a second though, she jumped out of her second story window, landed in a heap, jumped up and ran full speed towards the boys, launching herself at the closest one._

_"Where did you guys go? It was so horrible! So, so horrible!" She tightened her arms around the boy and began crying all over again. Hiei had just gotten to the park when they heard footsteps barrelling in their direction, and he was caught off guard as the blue haired girl from three days ago launched herself at him, holding him in a death grip. He was about to pull out of her grip to breathe, when he heard her words._

_Before he could even blink, his three friends were surrounding them, trying to get a look at Botan. "What was horrible? What did your parent's do?" Yusuke asked gingerly, almost in a brotherly way. Botan shifted her head so she could see him and he could see her tears, "He made me go to bed with him! My horrible father…he did bad things! Bad, hurtful, painful things!" She cried out desperately, tightening her grip on Hiei like he was a teddy bear._

_The four boys exchanged a knowing look and growled, "He raped you, didn't he? Damn it!" Yusuke shouted, it wasn't fair. She was such a naïve, good girl, and her own parents would do such a horrible thing to her? Why? Hiei wrapped his arms around her, trying to offer some form of comfort to the poor girl. Kurama glanced between Botan, her house and his friends and cleared his throat; "Perhaps we should go further into the park, so her parent's do not see us again."_

_Yusuke nodded, "Yeah, that's a good idea. Come on Botan, we're going to go further into the park okay? There's less people in there." Botan nodded weakly to Yusuke and let go of Hiei, so they could walk. They only walked for ten minutes before the reached the middle of the park, and sat down on a bench, with Botan in the middle and Hiei and Yusuke right beside her and Kurama and Kuwabara standing in front of her._

_"I think perhaps we should take her to the police, I could explain all this to my parent's and have them adopt her into our family." Kurama said with a deadly calm tone, he was trying not to let her see his panic. He and his friends had only spoken with her once before, and yet it felt to them like they had known her forever, it made no sense. "What if the court sides with her parent's? You know it's corrupted." Kuwabara asked, he believed that Kurama's idea was good, but just not well thought out._

_Yusuke nodded in agreement with Kuwabara's comment, "He's right. If we failed she would just get raped again…we need something better…" Hiei watched Yusuke wrap an arm around Botan's shoulder, and Kuwabara took hold of her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. The tears were still pouring down her face, and she looked so fragile, like she would break under the slightest touch. "One of us could take her in for a while. It's not uncommon for teenagers to run away from home, the police won't find her because they probably won't even look for her."_

_Yusuke nodded in agreement again and sighed, "But who would she stay with? Kurama?" His red haired friend nodded, "Yes, she could stay with me, I could tell mother she's a friend of Hiei's from out of town, since he lives with us as well he could back up the story." Kuwabara listened to his friend's plan, feeling happy that they could help this girl when she needed it. "Dude, what if she gets like, pregnant, or something?" He asked, having just realized that could very well happen. Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Botan looked at him in silence, until Botan spoke first. "Pregnant? No! I can't have a baby, they'll kill me!" She started to hyperventilate and buried her head into Yusuke's chest, shaking at the thought of what her parents might do if she were to have a child._

_Hiei glared at Kuwabara, "Did you have to say that in front of her? She probably won't get pregnant, so you shouldn't scare her like that!" He punched his friend on the arm, and Kurama kneeled down in front of Botan, "Botan…don't worry…" Kuwabara felt really bad, he hadn't meant to scare her so much, he just didn't think before he spoke. "Botan I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, you most likely won't get pregnant." He said, hoping Botan might forgive him and stop cowering. Yusuke squeezed her arm lightly, "He's right. And even if you were, we would never let your parent's find out. We won't let them hurt you any more, right Hiei?"_

_Hiei nodded to his friend, "Of course. Now stop crying we should leave before they come looking for us. And my sister can give you some proper clothes." She pulled her face out of Yusuke's chest and sniffled, "Okay…" She stood up, followed by Hiei and Yusuke, and they followed Kurama to his house._

_End second flash back_

**Am I so insignificant...?  
**

The minister gawked at her story. "Y-you're joking! Those four, those four boys helped you! They're miscreants! Thieves, liars, cheats…scum!" Botan scowled at the minister, "Mind your tongue! Those boys are the only friends I have, and I could never find better ones. And I'll stand for no one insulting my lover." He stiffened at the anger in her voice and decided not to insult them anymore.

**Isn't something missing?  
**

"I turned out to not be pregnant, after what my father had done, and on the second day I lived with the boys, I learned something important." She said, very calmly, considering what she was saying. "Well, tell me more then, dear. I certainly can't let you leave me hanging." She nodded to him, "Of course…but I don't have much more time…my lover is waiting for me to return before it gets too late."

**Isn't someone missing me?  
**

_Third flash back_

_Botan had been led into a large house, almost as large as a mansion, and as soon as she stepped through the front door, she nearly fainted from shock. She could immediately see many things she had not thought to exist. On the wall she spotted a calendar and gasped at the date on it. December 15th, 2005. "It is not 1935!" She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face the boys, "Botan, you're going to have to play along with everything I tell my parents okay? So try and remember it all if you can."_

_She saw a smile behind Kurama's green eyes and nodded, she could deal with the hard questions she was going to have to ask later. He grabbed her hand and Hiei wrapped an arm around her from her left side, and she was led into a fancy, hi-tech living room, filled with many more things she did not know of. There was a beautiful, kind looking lady sitting on a black leather couch, she had the same beautiful eyes as Kurama and Botan guessed she must have been his mother._

_"Hello mother, this is Yusuke's half-sister, Botan Fuyiaga. She's Hiei's pen-pal, she's from an Amish village." Botan bowed to the beautiful woman, remembering her manners, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hiei told me so much about his friends and the people he lives with." The boys were impressed with how well Botan was remembering to play along; usually people couldn't hold it together so well. Kurama's mother glanced over the girl and noticed she was in a nightgown, "Hello Botan. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."_

_Hiei noticed Kurama's mother checking out Botan's apparel and cursed inwardly, how could they have forgotten she was wearing a nightgown? "Mrs. Manimino, could she stay here for a while? There were some problems with her church and she hasn't anywhere else to stay just yet…" Damn he was good. They all saw the doubt in Mrs. Manimino's eyes vanish, "Of course! I couldn't in my right mind allow such a polite young lady to have no place to stay. But I'm afraid she'll have to share a room, I'd have to prepare a guestroom for her tomorrow."_

_Hiei nodded to Kurama's mother, "She can have my room, I'll sleep on a cot in Kurama's room." Botan felt Hiei was being awfully generous, and she wasn't used to a boy being so kind to her just yet. Yes, these four boys in general were being very gracious, but she felt that accepting Hiei's bedroom would be accepting too much generosity. "I could not take your bed Hiei. I wouldn't want to impose…if my church had not banned me, I would not need such generosity, nor would I accept it without offering something in return."_

_She could feel every set of eyes in the room on her and she shifted uncomfortably. "You are not imposing, dear. It is only for one night, and Hiei really doesn't mind, I think he likes the cot more then his own bed. He's got it set up in his room right now. He sleeps on it almost every night." Botan giggled with Mrs. Manimino as she joked about Hiei. Even though she'd been terrified just minutes ago, something about the presence of these people had calmed her and banished the horrible thoughts to the back of her mind._

_"I suppose then, if it is truly no bother…I could accept his offer just this once. Thank you Mrs. Manimino for allowing me to stay here, I realize it is not easy to accommodate last minute house guests like this." "Please dear, call me Shiori."_

_End third flash back_

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
**

The minister almost smiled at her story, he was finding it hard not to think that maybe these boys, Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara were not as horrible as they made themselves out to be. Maybe they did indeed have hearts. "If I leave now, I won't be able to return for a few night's time; I'll need to regain my strength, and my baby's strength…" She said softly, almost as if apologizing to the minister.

**You won't try for me, not now.  
**

He gasped, this whole time he had forgotten they were in a holy place, she must be in great pain to be inside this building as long as she has. "If I return in three days…at midnight, can I speak to you some more? I have more stories and so many questions about religion…my lover knows little to none about church, just that it is painful for us to enter one." She looked through the grate, tears still falling from her eyes. "Of course, I'll be sure I'm waiting in three days at midnight to hear more of your stories and hopefully answer some questions."

**Though I'd die to know you love me,  
**

She stood swiftly, and he could hear the ruffle of her cloak, she opened the door of the confessional and stepped out into the dimly lit church. She pulled the deep violet hood of her velvet cloak over her head to hide her face from the many monks and priests, and strode out of the building quickly. When she burst into the night air her scowling lover greeted her with his usual question. "Why do you keep coming back to churches when they drain your life so fast?"

She smiled at him and grasped his hand, "Because I hope to find someone who will listen, and I have. In this church, a minister listened. He discovered I was a vampire, and he was afraid, but he stayed and listened." She was so happy that her grin spread onto his face as a smirk, "I am glad to hear that, lover." He pulled her into his arms and they vanished from the street.

She pulled out of his arms and found them back in the same dark room that everything had started in. She rubbed her round stomach with one hand and felt a hard kick from the baby, as if it was angry she'd strained herself so much tonight. "You shouldn't strain the baby so hard Botan, could you not wait until she's been born?" He asked, embracing her from behind. She sighed and turned in his arms. His eyes were filled with so many emotions, she had never thought capable from anyone, he loved her so much and she could always see it there in his eyes.

She kissed his lips softly and pulled back, "I will be going back in three nights, our child is not due to arrive for at least another two weeks. I promise I will not stay so long next time, just for half an hour." He grunted at her and walked towards the bed, he needed to rest, and he knew she did as well. "Come, we should retire before the sun rises. You'll need plenty of sleep if you are to spend tomorrow with everyone."

Three days later

It was five minutes to midnight right now, and here she was right outside of the same church, the only difference was her lover's choice. He had decided that with the due date of their baby being so close, he must accompany her into the church. She pushed open the door, and walked in with great effort, her lover following behind. She could hear his discomforted hiss as they entered the holy building, and she squeezed his hand urging him to follow.

**I'm all alone.  
**

She led him to the confession booth and knocked once. She heard the minister grant her entrance and she pulled her lover inside. As soon as the door was shut, she could feel the pressure of the holy air decrease greatly, and she noticed that the crucifix was gone from the door. "You took down the crucifix?" Her lover could see the outline of a cross on the door. The minister smiled at the girl, he had taken it down so it would not pain her as much to sit in the booth, he had remembered her mention her child, and despite what she was he could not allow himself to sit there like a wall as the baby lost strength inside its mother.

**Isn't someone missing me?  
**

"I took it down hoping to take some strain off of your body, it hadn't occurred to me just how hard it must have been for you to enter a holy place." He noticed the outline of a second person in her side of the booth and blinked, "Is this your lover?" She nodded happily with a huge grin, "Yes, he decided to join me, just for tonight because he is worried about the baby." The minister nodded, slightly uneasy about the father being there, but accepting it anyway. "Alright, you may continue with the story if you'd like."

**Please, please forgive me,  
**

_Fourth flash back_

_After one week of staying at Hiei and Kurama's residence, Botan had gathered the courage to look into a mirror. She couldn't really see herself; all there was on the surface was a faint outline of her body. Not knowing why this was she rushed out of the bathroom to find Kurama. When she did find her red haired friend she grabbed his hand, "Your mirror is broken, it doesn't show me!" She pulled him into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror._

_Kurama had been confused at first about what she'd said, but when he looked into the mirror and found no reflection coming from Botan, he nearly fainted. "Stay right here. I'll be back in a second." He ran out of the bathroom before she could question him. He found Hiei sitting in a tree in the backyard and jumped onto the tree. "Hiei! Botan's got no reflection! She's a vampire!"_

_Hiei nearly fell out of the tree when Kurama landed beside him and started shouting in his ear. "Nonsense. She's just not standing in front of it right." He jumped out his tree, with Kurama following close behind. They burst into the bathroom and saw Botan waving her hand in front of the mirror. She looked at them and went back to waving at the mirror. Hiei walked over to her and set a hand on her shoulder, "Botan," He whispered, not wanting to say what he had to say too loudly, "Hiei, why aren't you in the mirror either?" She asked before he could finish, turning around to face him._

_"It doesn't show my reflection Botan, because I'm a vampire." She didn't have the response they thought she would, she didn't gasp, scream, panic or anything. She just stood there confused. "What is a vampire?" She asked, confusing them both quickly. Hiei looked to Kurama for help in explaining, and Kurama frowned, "I'm not going to explain, Hiei. I know less then you do about vampires." With that he walked out of the room, leaving Hiei to tell Botan all about vampires._

_Hiei was struggling on where to start when Botan asked, "Are they bad things?" He nodded once, "In a way, vampires are bad…but humans exaggerate about us." When he said us, he pointed to himself, and then her. Now she gasped, "So I'm one too then?" He nodded again and sighed, "Vampires are beasts who drink blood to sustain their undead lives…that's a rumour of the humans. We don't drink a lot of blood, most of us never attack humans."_

_She nodded in understanding, "So they don't really know anything about us, do they?" He sighed, "Well, they do know some things. They know we have no reflection, and if the sun is too bright, it will hurt us. They know we cannot enter buildings of god and we prefer the dark." She nodded again, that whole description hit home pretty hard. She could remember one time as a child, her parents had tried to bring her to church and she'd screamed in pain as soon as they'd entered._

_"So why is being a vampire bad then?" "Because we're stronger, faster, better in every way…and they don't approve. If they find out you're a vampire…they'll kill you. Kurama's family and my friends are different though…they don't mind vampires so much." She turned her gaze to the ground, unsure of what to make of all this new information. Her mother had been right, she was a monster, and when she tried to look at herself, she died a little inside. "So…some people don't mind? What if we're not stronger than they are? I know I'm hardly what a human would call strong."_

_She was almost pleading with him, hoping he might tell her it was a joke, but he didn't. "They don't care if you're weak…Botan, you can't tell people that you're a vampire okay? Kuwabara and Yusuke, they don't really mind, but most other people will come after you." She sighed softly and glanced back at the mirror, she'd been dying to find out what she looked like, see if her hair was really blue, if her skin was really so pale, but now she couldn't. "So I'll never get to see my reflection then? And I'll have to lie to people to stay alive…I guess this is why father wouldn't even look for a man to be my husband."_

_Hiei felt a strong pang of pity for the girl, and he nearly growled at the mention of her father, but he held himself back so as to not scare her. "I have a special mirror, it's centuries old, but the maker is still alive, if you'd like…I could ask him to make you one." She looked up at him instantly, "Would you? Please?" She pushed her body closer to his unconsciously and he inhaled quickly. Yes she'd been close to him before, but this was different, he knew she was a vampire, he knew in all rights she would either be his or another vampire's someday. "I will contact him tonight." She gave him a huge grin and kissed his cheek quickly before leaving the room to find someone to talk to. He lifted his hand to his cheek and felt the warmth of her lips still on his skin._

_End fourth flash back_

**But I won't be home again.  
**

Beside her, her lover crossed his arms and scoffed, "Why must you tell every living thing about that day?" She giggled and could almost hear the minister sigh at the story. "Because that was the first day I knew myself. And you, Hiei." She kissed his cheek quickly and he turned his head away from her, trying to hide a blush.

**I know what you do to yourself,  
**

"For what it's worth, I think that's a nice story." The minister said boldly, with a smile on his face. It was odd, here he was in a booth with not one, but two very real vampires, listening to the story, not really knowing where this lead to her questions she was supposedly going to ask. "Aha, see, he thinks it's a good story, everyone likes that story, they say it's so cute. Until you threaten to murder them, even if you'd never do it." Hiei scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I only wouldn't do it because YOU would do something stupid like get the baby or yourself purified to get back at me."

**I breathe deep and cry out,  
**

She smiled at her lover and giggled, it was times like this she forgot that things weren't right just yet. "You keep telling yourself that, lover. And I'll continue to the last part of the story." She turned back to the minister, she could almost feel the warmth of his smile radiating off his face. He sure was odd for a minister of a church. "Okay, there's just one more thing…this story isn't as happy though…" She shuddered and Hiei wrapped an arm around her automatically, trying to offer some support to his lover.

**"Isn't something missing?  
**

_Fifth flash back_

_Two months after Botan had discovered her identity as a vampire she discovered something else. Vampires had strong desires to be by their kindred spirits. She guessed it had never affected her before because she'd never been around another vampire before Hiei, but now she was always with him. Shiori had noticed their closeness and watched them like a hawk, a motherly hawk. It was obvious to Botan she thought of Hiei as something like an adoptive son. She thought her fellow vampire had been so lucky to find a caring place to stay, and she knew she was lucky to have stumbled across him and their friends in the dark park around two and a half months ago._

_Over the two months, she bonded with Hiei, found out so much about vampires and found out so much about the heart inside of her that her parents had locked away from her so long ago. Every time her dark beauty Hiei walked into the room she was in, Botan almost sighed in joy. She never wanted to leave his side, and if he left her presence she'd start to feel a little sad._

_She had no idea that he felt the same. He hadn't known many other vampires, and the ones he had, had all been male. Now he had a beautiful girl within his grasp, all he had to do was just reach out and hold onto her, bite her, make her his own; and yet he found himself unable. She was probably the only woman he'd ever find that could bear him a child, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her about that particular aspect of being a vampire._

_Another three months passed and Botan felt her heart could not take much more of this infatuation. She needed him to know! She needed to know if maybe he could be feeling the same! She needed to know if vampires could have babies. And so on a very sunny day, she cornered him in the basement of the house where he'd gone to hide from the intense sun, and looked deeply into his eyes before asking, "Can vampires have babies?"_

_He had been taken aback, he really had not expected her to ask that, especially not with that kind of enthusiasm. Yes she was always eager to hear more about their kind, but this was different, almost like she had another, deeper reason for wanting to know. "Yes, it is possible for a vampire to have a baby. But there are restrictions to prevent blood impurity." She tilted her head to the side with a tiny smile, "Oh? What kind!" She was sitting right in front of him, almost on his lap, and she'd brought her hands down excitedly, having them land on his thighs._

_His face quickly turned scarlet because of where her hands were, "W-well," He began with a small stutter, "for one…neither the male nor female can be h-human…they both have to be vampires. And another thing, it must be equally conceived…that means both…Ummm… vampires must be willing to m-mate…" Her hands were moving softly on his thighs, he could feel his heart going a mile a minute when she clutched his pants in her hands, "Oh really! That's so cool! That must be why I never got pregnant when my da…" She felt his hand on her lips and stopped talking._

_She had forgotten he seemed to dislike her mentioning her father. Before he could remove his hand, she pressed her lips against his fingers, kissing them, "Sorry. I forgot." She whispered. He felt her lips and her breath on his hand and lost all his self-control. He grabbed her arms and pulled her against him, kissing her for all he was worth._

_End fifth flash back_

**Isn't someone missing me?"  
**

"Botan you'd better skip that next part if you want me to stay!" Hiei shouted, interrupting her story. He remembered that day, and right after that kiss, they'd had sex. Good sex, which was why she was pregnant right now. He just didn't want her telling the minister about it.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
**

"Oh don't worry Hiei. That's not even appropriate for a church. Now let me continue."

**You won't try for me, not now.  
**

_Fifth flash back, continued_

_One week after that day Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Shiori and Hiei's sister, Yukina, had found the two kissing in the back yard under a full moon. At first Botan was afraid that maybe they'd be mad, but she was surprised when they began shouting and laughing in glee. "Awe now we're gonna be having little baby vampires running around, biting ankles and crying all night long till they drive poor Botan nuts." She'd blushed as soon as Yusuke said 'awe'. The rest of his sentence, well it was a fluke that it was even true._

_"How did you know?" She asked still blushing, and when she did he stopped cooing and everyone starred at her. "I was kidding! I didn't think you'd actually be pregnant already!" Hiei shot her a soft glare, but she shrugged it off, they'd have found out eventually anyway. "Well…now you do know."_

_It wasn't even a day later that the police showed up at the door. Shiori had answered it and was barraged by demands. "We know you have that run-away here." "We know what she is." "You have no rights if you refuse to hand her over." She felt fear grip her heart for the girl who'd captured the heart of her adoptive son. "You know I have who?" She asked sternly, refusing to open the door enough to let them look inside the house._

_"Botan Fuyiaga. She ran away from home a couple months ago. Her mother and father have confided in us she is a blood-lusting vampire should be treated as such. Now let us have the girl and you'll be free to go on with your life."_

_End fifth flash back again_

**Though I'd die to know you love me,  
**

The minister gasped. He'd heard of that on the news. Were these two responsible for the deaths of those three officers? And then the ex-Amish couple as well? The Fuyiaga's? "That raid…was on you? But you're such a sweet child, how could your parents say such things about you?" He heard Botan's sigh and shivered.

**I'm all alone.  
**

"That raid was indeed on us. It didn't matter to my mother and father that I had run away until the day that they saw me happily beside my lover in a restaurant. They followed us and called the cops."

**Isn't someone missing me?  
**

_Fifth flash back, continued_

_Kurama had been passing the door, holding a bowl filled with vanilla ice cream and pickles for his best friend's lover, when he saw the cops he swore to himself. He had to warn his friends. He bolted for Hiei's room, where Botan was staying permanently, and burst through the door, "You guys have to go! Hide! Some one called the cops, it's a raid!" He said as quietly as he could, he wanted so bad to shout it, but he knew they heard him. "Thank you Kurama." He heard Hiei whisper before the two of them vanished._

_Kurama set down the ice cream and ran back to where his mother was at the front door. "Look lady, we know you've got two vampires in that house, and we'll over look the boy, just give us the Amish girl." He pushed past his mother and glared at the cops, "That's enough! Quit badgering my mother! We're first class citizens, why don't you go bother somebody else! We live here alone!" The cops looked at the distraught boy's face and glowered, "If we find out you've been lying boy, we'll be back and we won't spare either you, your mother or the vampires."_

_Botan and Hiei appeared in a dark tavern, and found themselves surrounded by sinister looking vampires. Hiei pushed his way through the crowds, carrying Botan, and left the building. When they got out into the air, they could see Botan's house. Her parents were lounging around out front, as though they had just won the lottery, they were too happy about what they'd done for his taste._

_They approached the house, Botan now walking behind Hiei, and the police arrived promptly. Hiei took no notice of them, and confronted her parents. "Your daughter knows what she is. And I know what you've done to her. It may be legal to kill a vampire, but it's illegal to rape your daughter you asshole." He spat out at her father. Botan grasped his arm tightly, "No, Hiei, let it go! He's just a jerk, let's go…think about our baby." She pleaded, tugging on his arm. She didn't want to sit and wait for the cops to shoot them, if he attacked her parent's, he'd be killed for sure._

_Hiei shook his head at Botan's request, "I can't rightly let them get away with what they did!" He roared, and he was engulfed by a black light, it swirled around his body and she almost thought it took on the shape of a dragon. T he black light lashed out, and instantly killed her parent's, along with the three police officers. Botan noticed that they bodies did not look maimed, but they appeared to have been shot. It didn't look like a vampire had killed them at all._

_He turned to her, and kissed her softly, "It had to be done, Botan. I had to avenge your honour." She threw her arms around him, allowing no tears to fall. "I understand. Can we go home now? Will we be safe?" He nodded, "Yes, I'm sure those were the only three cops stupid enough to come after a vampire. The others should let it blow over." He wrapped his arms around her back and transported them back to Kurama's house._

_They found the red head in the kitchen, with his mother and their other two friends. "Hiei! Botan! Are you two okay!" Shiori asked, jumping up at the sight of her adoptive son. Botan gave her a weak smile and stepped aside so the woman could embrace Hiei. "Hn. We're fine. The cops won't be back, ever."_

_End fifth flash back_

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
**

Botan finished her story, thankfully not crying, and waited for the minister's response. "I knew those officers. One of them was my brother, and I think he really deserved what he got." Both Botan and Hiei could hear the sadness in the man's voice, and wondered if he really did think his brother had deserved what he got.

**Knowing you don't care.  
**

"I am sorry…Hiei didn't want to hurt anyone…he was just trying to protect myself and our little baby." She said softly, squeezing Hiei's hand to comfort him. She knew he was feeling really guilty. "No, no it's fine. My brother was a bit of a jerk. He told me about every vampire he'd ever killed…and I couldn't help thinking maybe he was no better than the psychopaths he was supposed to be putting behind bars. No, Koenma is much better off as a soul."

**And if I sleep just to dream of you  
**

Botan felt a couple tears down her face anyway, she didn't think any one deserved to die. The minister gasped as he remembered she had had a question she was going to ask, "You had a question, didn't you? You said you wanted to know something about religion."

**I'll wake without you there,  
**

She nodded, even though she knew the minister could not have seen, "I did. I wanted to know your god; does he believe in second chances? Reincarnations?" Hiei sighed at he question, he knew what she was going to ask the minister to do. "Yes, he does give souls a second chance if they have not learned their lesson, why?"

**Isn't something missing?  
**

"Could you ask your god to reincarnate my parents as vampires? I wan them to see how it is to be different, to be judged, so that they can live just one life right? Would your god do that?" She asked, praying the answer would be yes. But of course, she'd understand if his god would not, vampires were far from the pure beings that humans were.

**Isn't something...  
**

"I believe he would. I will pray to him to do so." She smiled and almost laughed, "Thank you! Thank you for everything, would you tell me your name, so I might name my baby after you?" She was truly grateful that this minister was so willing to be around vampires, if any one name were to be fit for their child, it would be his.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
**

"My name is George." Hiei cringed at the plain name, but knew his lover would name their child's middle name in this man's honour. He was just thankful it was going to be a girl, so she could not call her George as a first name.

**You won't try for me, not now.  
**

"Alright minister George, if our baby is a boy, he will bear the name George, and if it is a girl, she will bear George as a second name. Thank you once more." She bowed her head politely to George and pulled her lover out of the confessional, and they vanished before the monks in the church.

**Though I'd die to know you love me,  
**

George stepped out of his half of the confessional and smiled at his companions, "I believe a time of change is coming. A time when humans and vampires alike will live in peace." He heard his fellow ministers and monks scoff and mutter something about him losing his mind. But it did not bother him, because they would see soon enough.

**I'm all alone.  
**

One week later, Hiei was at home with Shiori, Botan had gone to the mall with Yukina, when he heard a car door slam, foot steps pounded towards the kitchen where he was sitting with Shiori and Kuwabara burst into the room, "Botan's gone into labour!" He shouted happily, causing Hiei to jump up. He vanished before either Kuwabara or Shiori could offer to drive him.

**Isn't someone missing me?  
**

Ten gruelling hours later, Botan was holding a beautiful baby girl, with raven black hair and crimson eyes like her father, Hiei. "She looks like a Kira to me, what do you think love?" She asked Hiei breathlessly, her eyes met his and he nodded at her chosen name. She looked back down at her baby happily, "Hello Kira George Jaganashi, welcome to the world."


End file.
